The Fated Song
by vampiresdragonsong123
Summary: Fionna is turning 18. She has another crush after getting over P.G... its Marshall. Marshall has been in love with Fionna since they first met, but refuses to make the first move. After Fi finds an old song from before the mushroom war, will she have the courage to tell Marshall how she feels, or will they both suffer in silence? (Fiolee, Rated M for LATER CHAPS [round 3 maybe?])
1. Chapter 1

ok guys, sorry im practically non existant. ive been busy but i got inspired again, so hopefully im back... all depends on if my parental unit decides to take my computer again... anyway, I apologize in advance if i mess the lyrics up and junk... Im kinda pulling it from memory. the song is oh oh oh sexy vampire by fright ranger (i think? lol, i always forget that stuff...) all lyrics belong to them and junk, so no copyright infringement intended... hope you injoy my fiolee fanatics...

The Fated Song...

Fionna P.O.V. :

I was walking through the woods of Aah, alone. Cake moved in with Lord M forever ago, but she hasn't been spending much time with me now that today I am officially 18. It's noon, and I'm just wasting time, waiting for Marshall to wake up. I sigh thinking of my favorite guy in the world, even if he is undead. Prince Gumball wanted to throw me a party, but I lied and said I was gonna go monster slaying instead. I knew he would flip if I told him I wanted to be with Marshy instead. P.G. got it into his head that now that I was 18 he could marry me without feeling guilty over my age. He had proposed and I told him off. After everything he did to ignore me when I did have a crush on him, now that I've moved on he suddenly wants nothing more than to be with me. Marshall was really sweet and supportive that time, and he even took me out lizard demon hunting. We turned the pelts we collected into cushions for the new couch he was getting. All in all, A lot of fun. Thinking of what had led to my boredom led me full circle whith what I was trying my hardest not to think of. Marshall Lee. I like him way more than a bro should and it's bringing me down. I want nothing more than to be together, but he's a bad boy, and he will always see me as a good little girl...

Marshall P.O.V. :

I jolted awake, immediately excited for tonight. Usually I'm groggy first thing, but today I was bright-eyed and ready to rock. Last night Fionna told me she wanted to spend her 18 birthday alone with me. I really care about my little bunny, even more then I cared about Ashley. I need to find her the perfect gift. Gumbutt had wanted to throw her a party, but she lied to him and said she was unavailable due to monster hunting plans. I guess after all the emotional junk he has put her through he deserved it. He got her a black and blue sword to match her new style. Cake and Lord M got her a saddle for the black furred war horse with blue flame hair that was the gift from flamba and F.P. Jumping up, I took a quick shower, brushed my fangs, got dressed, and brushed and blow-dried my hair. Have to look good after all. Looking out the window, I see the sun high, so I grab my umbrella and head to Music Island.

Fionna P.O.V. :

While walking around, I tripped over a CD case. The CD looked in good shape, so I picked it up and ran home to play it on BMO. While I was listening, Cake came over. I called her up and asked her to write the lyrics and put the song into acoustic for me. She nodded and started writing things down. When she finished, I put it in my pocket for when I went to go see Marshall. The song was old, before the mushroom war. Thinking of the song and Marshall, I realized why I liked it so much. The lyrics said everything. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, so do what you want to do...

And thats part one. tell me what you think! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marshall P.O.V. : As I landed, I looked around for the perfect present. Since she changed her looks since she was 13, it might be a little harder than a few years ago. Instead of her old outfit, she wears black and blue striped tights, a black skirt with blue edging, a black and blue spiked belt with matching wrist guards and choker, a black and blue striped shirt, and black converse. A far cry from the 'good little girl' look she had, she even changed her hair. On one of Ice Queen's more sane, calm days, Fio paid her a blue diamond to put permanent blue streaks in her hair with magic, so she won't have to re-dye it. Even though I love the look, I'm glad she managed to keep her personality that I fell for. Shaking my head to clear out loose thoughts and to focus on my task at hand, I floated over random instruments. After a few hours, I found it. A smaller version of my ax-bass design, only that was where similarities ended. It was a six string acoustic, with silver strings and a silver dragon breathing blood red fire on the back. The guitar is solid blue with black flames all over it. Amazed by how perfect it was, and knowing my little bunny would love it, I picked it up and headed for home. Smiling, I remember that she was bugging me to teach her guitar, and now I think I will. Thinking of her made me grip my umbrella tighter, and I started feeling my emotions go out of control. Lust, for both Fionna and blood rose, and I fought to keep it down. She always put my emotions for a spin, now it's time to do the same.

Fionna P.O.V. : I look up at the clock, seeing it's almost 3:30 p.m. I had heard a knock on the door, which had gotten my attention from my thoughts in the first place. I went downstairs and opened the door, seeing my friends. Cake and Lord M got me a black and blue saddle for the flamed war horse Flamba and F.P. got me, Prince Gumball gave me a new sword and some red velvet cupcakes, L.S.P. gave me a new choker and bracelet set that was blue and black with silver spikes so I could 'switch it up' and other friends came with various odds and ends. To be polite, I let them all in, telling them I had to leave shortly before dark to slay monsters. P.G. agreed, so we all sat around and talked till then. As soon as I could have them leave without being rude, I did, leaving shortly after. I ran straight for Marshall's place.

Marshall P.O.V. : As soon as I get home I wrap the guitar up, then I hide it in the closet. As I open the door and lay it down, I remember when Fionna hid in here, when she caught her first sight of 'everything'. I blushed at the thought. I only said it was fine because I had a weak point a week before, and I decided to sneak into her house to borrow some of her shampoo so I could smell her that night, but she came in and I got caught in the bathroom with her, and well, I saw her 'everything' too. Hearing the knock on the door snapped me out of my reverie, and I smiled. I floated downstairs and let her in. She handed me a red velvet cupcake and I took it into the kitchen for later, and she followed me inside, shutting the door on the way. As I turned around she smiled, and the only thought that registered was how amazing she was.

"Hey Marshy." My head spun, and I wanted to kiss her. Not yet, but soon. I smiled a little more, letting a bit of fang show.

"Hey Bunny," I said, letting my forked tongue show, letting a bit of the wicked, bad-boy side of me out,"Where's the kitty?" She laughed slightly, then got a little nervous.

"She stayed home with Lord M and the kittens." My head swam with the knowledge that we really were alone. Excellent.

Fionna P.O.V. :

Marshall asked where Cake was, so did he not want the two of us alone? But then he smiled so I guess everything is okay.

"Hey Marshy, I found an old song form before the mushroom war that I wanted to try singing, would you play the guitar part for me?" Marshall seemed to have a surprised look on his face, then he vigorously nodded his head.

"Of course Bunny. Anything you want. Tonight's your night." He floated away to find his acoustic guitar, and I pondered the meaning of what he said.

Marshall P.O.V. :

As I flew away for my guitar, I heard Fionna's voice come out in a shaky tone.

"Anything?" I chuckled lightly. So I was right, and Fionna did have a crush on me. Good, that seriously helps my case. She also seemed to want to take this relationship of ours a step further. I grabbed my guitar and when I got back to my living room, she was staring at the new case of movies I got along with my new couch. I sat the guitar down and silently flew up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She let out a light, happy sigh that even I had a little trouble hearing, and I nuzzled into her neck, placing a light kiss there. Leaning into her ear, I let a light lustic tone enter my voice.

"Anything, Sweetheart. I'm here to make you happy, no matter what it takes." Leaning away and letting her go, I snagged the music notes she had in her hand and looked them over. Once I realized the song, I smiled. I'm surprised she has the nerve to sing this. Floating above the couch, I got ready. "Ready to sing?" She nodded, and I started playing the song.

I forgot to wear my cross tonight, I left my garlic at home, It's so dumb but it's so fun to wander round the city alone, I'm runnin', fallin' down, chase me all around this town, and now you've finally got me, what am I to do? ... sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood, oh yeah, sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, so do what you want to do, sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood, oh yeah, sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, 'Cause you need my plasma more than I do... Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two, and maybe for a disco break here? We'll party all night until the sun comes up, you could say I'm raising the stakes... I'm runnin', fallin' down, chase me all around this town, and now you've finally got me, what am I to do? Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood, oh yeah, sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, so do what you want to do, Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood, oh yeah, sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, 'Cause you need my plasma more than I do...

I was amazed by how she sang, and for once I was glad I decided to wait. Now, I couldn't have my little bunny any other way...

"I think that was amazing Fio. I didn't think you would want to sing that song though..." She looked mildly confused, then she tilted her head at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I couldn't help it. Even though my heart was soaring, and my mind screaming at me to take her right there, I had to make sure.

"Did you happen to think of the lyrics?"

Fionna P.O.V. :

Oh glob, he thinks I did'nt look at the lyrics. Now I have to figure out a way to explain myself.

"I know." There, I'll leave it at that. Marshall smirked at me, his fangs showing.

"Oh really now? Do you? Do you really?" He floated over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Do you realize what kind of invitation you just gave me?" His Voice had gotten full of lust again, and this time it was affecting me way more than I wanted it to.

"Yes."

Marshall P.O.V. :

Wow. I suspected, but I wasn't sure she would actually let me. She trusts me enough to bite her, to feed from her, and to not hurt her. Problem is, vampire bites are highly erotic, especially so to humans. I nuzzled into her neck again, breathing in deep to scent her. Strawberries, vanilla, cinnamon, and chocolate. It smelt surprisingly good, and it being her, I was slowly losing my control.

"Are you sure Fi? I know your craving me, but once I feel you, all of you, and I taste you, there is no going back. I'll claim you. Mark you as my own, and you'll be mine forever." She looked me deep in my blood red eyes, her baby blue ones becoming a hypnotizing stare.

"Yes Marshall, I'm sure. I want you forever." and with that, I gave her a searing kiss, and floated us to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall P.O.V. :

As I flew, I kicked my shoes off on the way, then Fionna started kissing down my neck, I hoped she didn't decide to explore my vampire bite… I might lose my already thin control. However, I suspected she would because she was slowly making her way towards them.

Fionna P.O.V. :

Kissing down his neck, I noticed his vampire bites, and I decided to check them out. When I kissed them lightly, I heard a slight hiss, and I realized marshall liked what I was doing, so I started kissing the spot harder, adding a little tongue into it. This sent a moan out of marshall, and next thing I know I'm being thrown into the bed, and I giggled a little bit, until I looked up. Marshall's eyes went from their usual dark color to blood red, his fangs poking out a little. I lost track of my original thought, instead thinking of how hot marshall looked. My voice came out a little shaky, but it wasn't from fear.

"Marshy." He moaned, kneeling in front of me.

"Fionna,. you really shouldn't have kissed my neck like that…" His voice came out in a hiss, and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Oh really now ?" Marshall chuckled at me, his eyes going even more wide when I decided to pull him close so I could go back to licking his neck, then hissed a breath in when I sucked on his bites again.

"Fuck, Fi, don't stop." I let in a shocked breath as I was suddenly readjusted on the bed, so that I'm laying down, Marshall looming over me. Marshall very deliberately thrust his hips into mine, and I moaned from the pleasure.

"Oh, Marshy…."

Marshall P.O.V. :

My red eyes glinted as she moaned her nickname for me. Her voice is a seduction in itself. I have to be in love with an angel.

"You like that Fi?" She nodded, whimpering slightly, and I rewarded her enthusiasm with another hard roll of my hips on hers.

"Marshy! don't stop…" I chuckled, taking her choker off and lightly drug my fangs acrossed her neck, finding her pleasure point and making her shiver again.

"Fi, if you think this feels good, just you wait." I couldn't help how I was reacting. Her underwear was thin, practically nonexistent, so i assumed it was lace. I slowly peeled her skirt off, and was rather pleased to find them to not only be lace, but black lace.

Fionna P.O.V. :

My thoughts blurred so fast. I've been on the pill since I was twelve and some random evil dude tried to kidnap me. It scared the fluff outta cake and she was worried what might have happened if I didn't get away and she couldn't find me. Thanks to that I wasn't worried about getting preggers from tier 15 and all that glob. I realized that as i was thinking marshall removed my wrist guards, belt, and had just taken off my skirt. I wasn't uncomfortable, I trusted marshall. I pulled on his shirt and he ripped it off, showing lean muscle. He took his belt off, but left his jeans on. I decided to act on impulse, licking down his throat, then down his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin quivering under my touch.

Marshall P.O.V. :

"Oh, Fi." I loved how that felt, her tongue on my skin. I looked down and saw a blood red bra with black lace staring at me. Fionna had developed nicely, and I decided i wanted a snack. I leaned my head down and drank the red, and Fi's heartbeat went faster. I looked into her eyes.

"You sure Fi?"

"Marshall, yes, please?" I moaned at her breathless voice asking me to take her. In a flash, I had her bare under me.

Fionna P.O.V. :

I was surprised,and frankly, a little upset. that was my favorite pair of underwear… But as soon as that thought went in my head it was gone. I suddenly felt something cool against my thigh.

"Is this okay Fi? I want to make sure you really want this." I nooded, and I felt the cold object slowly enter me, filling me to where I thought I couldn't take any more, than even further. Marshall moaned, and I realized that cool feeling was him entering me. It didn't hurt as bad as cake said it would. He stayed still, and after a minute i was getting impatient. I wiggled my hips, and he let out a hot hiss that made me shudder.

"Marshy, move please." I was surprised when he pulled back gently, then thrust forward hard, sending shockwaves of pleasure racing through my system.

"Like that Fi? Or was that too rough?" "Perfect marshy. Please don't stop." He rocked back and forth hard, making sure to go at different angles. He seemed to be looking for something, and then he hit a spot in me that made me arch my back hard and cry out in pleasure.

Marshall P.O.V. :

I instantly knew I hit her sweet spot. I was panting hard, trying not to lose control, but then I found it, causing Fi to cry out, and she did the one thing I was praying wouldn't happen, because I would lose my thin shred of control. She bit me, right on my neck. My eyes got large, my snake slit eyes dilated, and my fangs elongated, dripping a special venom that causes ultimate pleasure, with varying effects. I thrust continually, getting a little rougher each time, till I felt her hot muscles pull on me, and I heard her scream my name. I gave in, and bit her, injecting a heavy dose of the Nightosphere's most potent pleasure. She fell apart on me again, and I shattered after her. Next thing I know, everything's black.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna P.O.V. :

When I wake up, everything is quiet, the curtains are drawn, and Marshall's umbrella isn't in the holder. I get up, seeing Mortis, Marshall's zombie cat, sitting in the doorway. He looked at me with his eerie golden eyes, and they shone silver for a second. He got up, turned towards the exit of the hallway that led into the kitchen, then turned his head back at me.

_Are you coming, Adventuress?_ I was surprised that I heard a voice, but I chalked it up to imagination from sleep..._ it had to be sleep right? people don't hear animal's voices in their head... _I got up, and followed the cat into the kitchen. On the table was a note and a bowl of strawberries. I picked them up, then went and sat on the couch. I popped a strawberry into my mouth and started to read.

**_Dear Fi, _**

**_Went to the candy kingdom for food. _**

**_It was early morning when I left._**

**_ Ill be home at noon._**

**_Don't go anywhere. _**

**_I need to talk to you bout junk..._**

**_M_**

I sat there for a minute, wondering what Marsh wanted to talk about. I then looked at the clock, seeing it was 11:30, so I went upstairs to take a shower.

Marshall P.O.V. :

I got home, and everything was quiet. My Familiar, Mortis, was sitting on the kitchen counter.

_where is she Mortis?_

_ the Adventuress is in the shower my lord._

_ good._ I had started floating away.

_My lord?_ I sigh, then float back to Mortis.

_Yes?_

_ The Adventuress heard me this morning, my lord. We connected wavelengths. I'm sorry, my lord, but your fears are true. Its started. You've found Her... the one you seek._ I sigh, and lower my head. Of course it would be her. It was always her.

_thank you for watching her._

_ of course, my lord._ I floated away, towards where I stuck my bass. _bass, guitar, ... OHMYGLOB! Fi's present! _I hurry upstairs to sneak into my room, seeing Fi's bare back as she pulls down her shirt.

"Hey Fio." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey marsh."

"I'm so sorry Fi. I forgot to give you your present!" She looked surprised... _but then after what happened last night, I guess she thought that was her gift?_

Fionna P.O.V. :

I watched Marshall as he went to his instrument closet, and he awkwardly pulled out a just as awkwardly wrapped shape. He handed it to me, and with a smile, I sat down and opened it, to find the most beautiful guitar. I set it down and jumped up and hugged Marshall.

"Thank you. It's wonderful!" He chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Your welcome bunny. Now I can teach you to play." I nodded, and was caught off guard as he leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. After a brief second, a reciprocated. Just when I was getting a hot feeling in my veins, Marshall quickly let go. I was worried I did something wrong, until I saw blood red eyes.

"Are you okay Marshall?"

Marshall P.O.V. :

"Yea, I just love how you feel, and it's making keeping control a little hard right now. I'm not used to being able to give in and touch you, kiss you..." I looked at her, worried she would hate what I am, what I do when all I want is her, to be hers. I saw the most beautiful thing then. She smiled at me. I looked into her baby blue eyes, and I saw them flash red. _Wait, what? Red? So Mortis spoke true... _ I looked at the clock, realizing it was close to dark, then everything clicked. I've injected her once. My thoughts went to the poem all royal male children in my bloodline were taught, made to repeat so they would recognize the signs...

**_One Bite, Sleep tight, Familiars speak to you, Blood red eyes shining through,_**

**_Two Bite, sleep tight, you survive, your love is true, Powers come to you,_**

**_Three Bite, sleep tight, your fangs are out brand new, Eternal thoughts, eternal life, now your made brand new._**

_ Mortis wasn't lying one bit... I only pray she makes it past bite two..._

* * *

_sorry for the shortness, but i figured i would leave it there and make you wonder... anyone wanna share their thoughts?_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, well my computer broke so I'm using my kindle to do this... I had to write it on here... this shows how much I love you all cause it's a royal pain in the neck. :/ any who... the next (albeit extremely short) update.

Marshall P.O.V. :

I looked at her, full of energy, all of it because of me. I looked at her sadly, knowing as it hit full dark her arousal would grow, and she would be begging me for the second bite.

"I have something I need to tell you Fio..." I looked down, too ashamed to look her in the eyes, knowing she's going to hate me. She's a creature who loves the sun... and I'm taking it away. "I love you...which is why I feel so terrible about what I've done." There was a loud bang, and suddenly a portal opened, my mother showing up.

"Marshall, you didn't tell me you found her." I glared at my mother and she glared back. A look of surprise showed when I growled at her, putting my hands around Fi.

"She isn't any of your business. She's _mine._" She looked at me and smiled, showing fake kindness and understanding.

"Of course dear. But shouldn't you take her to the castle where she can finish her transformation?" I nodded, and she disappeared.

"Marshy, what's going on?" I looked at Fio, the one person I live for, the one person I love.

"I started turning you accidentally last night Fio... I loved you so much my instinct took over and I accidentally injected you.. " she simply smiled at me. "What?"

"I love you Marshy. I'm glad you did."

I pick Fio up, and we share a small kiss of love before teleporting to the Nightosphere.

Fionna P.O.V.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful yet dark castle before me. Mortis, Marshall's cat, was looking at me with silver and gold swirling eyes. _Welcome to the Lee castle, adventuress... _

"Ohmyglob, you talk!" Marshall chuckled.

"Well, yea, sweetheart. He's a familiar, not just a pet. All royals have one. You'll get one too when you turn..." I looked up at Marshall.

"Really? How? What kind?" Marshall shrugged.

"I don't really know. It all depends on what special powers you get and which one comes to you. Mortis chose me when I was five. He never really told me why though... they never do. The how is because... well, Fio, your my mate. Your my queen... if you'll have me." He was blushing, and looking down.

"Yes Marshall. Of course I'll be your queen. I love you. But don't you wanna date first?"

Marshall P.O.V.

I suddenly felt ashamed... forcing this on her.

"It won't matter Fio. You making it through the change makes our love true." To my surprise, she took it all in stride.

"Ok. Can I see the house now?"

"Sure Fio."

After a few hours of us going throughout the house, I telepathically asked mortis to leave us as we approached my bedroom. He nodded and left, and I walked in with Fio in my arms.

"Its beautiful Marshall."

"Hehe... yea, I guess." I looked at her marveling at everything, but her expression went from curious to lustful once she spied the bed. As my gaze followed hers, I felt the pull to pleasure her... to please her. In that moment I wasn't worried. I knew we were ment for each other. I set her down on the bed and lip-lock with her, felling her become aroused. My eyes went blood red as. Response, and a low hiss escaped me.

"Hold on love. I'm about to rock your world."

And that's that. Well? I have three questions. 1: what should Fionna's familiar be? 2: what should Fio's special powers be? (I'm making Marshall's transformation-hence the bat) and finally 3: what is gonna happen next now that they're in the possible clutches of Marshall's mom?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys... I was bad, I was really really bad... but knowing you all love the lemony goodness of this story I think you'll forgive me... but there's kinda... *cough* bondage *cough*... an interesting twist in this chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me for it... I wanted to let out both Marshall's inner demon and Fio's darkness. So yea...

Fionna p.o.v.

I was already aroused when we entered the room, but seeing the bed put me in high gear. Marshall seemed to sense it. He had me on the bed, and after he said that to me, I immediately began to shiver in anticipation. Marshall leaned down, and our lips connected roughly in a fight for dominance. It was already hot with Marshall's tongue being slid across mine, feeling the demonic muscle soft as silk and stronger than steel brushing over my own in the most intimate way. After about three minutes of this, I caved, making Marshall the dominant tonight. He's lucky he doesn't have to breathe. He got up and walked to the door, shut it, locked it, and turned around to face me, opening his already half open plaid over shirt the rest of the way. I immediately noticed the shirt he was wearing was actually his mesh rocker shirt, which in all honesty was like decorative pantyhose material, only as a shirt. I remember first seeing him play with his band in that shirt, when I was fifteen... when I started actually thinking of him as more than just a bro.

"Marsh, your killing me right now." He chuckled as he pulled off his over shirt. I looked t his jeans, and realized they were actually his black with red decal tripp pants... with the black chain. He pulled the chain belt off and looked at me.

"Fi, take your shirt off." I slowly pulled the shirt over my head, delighted that I saw a lustful look sleep into his eyes as he watched. When the shirt was fully off I threw it across the room, showing off my blank lingerie bra, and his eyes ghosted over me with an approving look. Suddenly, he was on top of me, kissing me with an insistent passion, forcing me to the bed sheets, and by the time I realized what he was intending, it was too late and I was tied to the bed. I started panicking slightly, but froze when he lightly touched my shoulders. " it's okay, Fi, I won't hurt you. I just want you to feel this... when you give me all control I can really make you feel pleasure. Do you trust me?" Well how the glob can I say no to that?

"Yes Marshall, I trust you."

Marshall p.o.v.

I let out a purr of excitement after she relaxed into the mattress. I've wanted this for a long time. To pleasure her body, to the point her mind can't work and her soul is singing. I picked down her neck, nipping lightly at her throat. She arched into me and cried out in pleasure, grinding against me lightly through my jeans. I let out a holistic growl, but that spurred her on. Out of sheer will to please, I withdrew my fangs, and bit her on the neck, making her scream my name.

Fionna p.o.v.

I felt his teeth against my skin, and I had a heavy rush of pleasure hit me as he drug his teeth down my neck harshly. I arched into him harder, and pleasure became the only thing I knew. Marshall was everywhere. It was complete bliss... I'm happy I let myself go like this... into Marshall's care.

Marshall p.o.v.

I pulled off her skirt and underwear roughly while kissing her just as hard. She didn't even notice that I stopped, stroking her skin just right to make her squirm in pleasure, and bit her bra in half, taking it off with my now very large fangs. She cried my name out as I stroked her, letting her feel a taste of what I could really give. I withdrew my fangs again as I bit her chest while I stroked her outside roughly, and she arched into my hand. I caved and let go of her chest, allowing her access to my vampire bites as I began stretching her. As she started making my blood hot, my body turned aroused to painful levels and my eyes blood red from lust. I unbuckled my jeans, and prepared myself. Luckily me vampire males could only impregnate their mates if they were already a vampire, and had taken certain starting measures. Thought that, our sperm was dead, so I wasn't worried about getting her preggers.

Fionna p.o.v.

I felt Marshall enter me roughly, in one solid thrust, and pleasure encased me. I arched up into him roughly, causing him to go deeper, which made him let out a hot hiss in pleasure. He pulled out and re-entered me roughly, hitting my sweet spot.

"Oh glob, Marshall, right there... " I heard a growl, and I got another hard rough thrust there. I was quickly crying his name out on the top of my lungs, begging him for more, for release, for him to slow down. He gave me the first, promised the second in time, and absolutely refused the third. I fell apart once, and he let out a hot moan, faltering for a slight second, then picked his pace up again, more aggressive than before. After another half hour, I fell apart a second time, and he was letting out true demonic sounds, rough growling, and nipping my skin, giving anything I needed to me. I was arched at a really deep angle, and Marshall had used his powers to help him achieve his goals. My skin was hypersensitive, I was floating, only one of his hands was shrinking my body, but it felt like a dozen, each doing something different. His other hand was holding the headboard he broke a couple minutes earlier together... or at least trying to. As I hit my third release, so did he, and his fangs with dripping venom sunk into my jugular vein. Everything went black, but my last words were the name of my love escaping my lips in bliss.

Marshall p.o.v.

I released my bite as I heard her say my name. That sent a huge jolt of pride through me. I made her feel that. Not gumball, (who had come out of the closet and was dating her bisexual ex fp) or flame Prince himself. None of the princes. No, his bunny didn't need a prince, she needed a king. Absent mindedly, he picked her up, and teleported her to the catacombs under the castle, where a specialized coffin lay for the two of them. She would (hopefully) finish the second stage of the transition, and he would sleep. Their bond was now strong enough to tell if something went wrong. His mother was kind enough to warn him her heart would stop, then restart when the moon rose. He set her over himself in the black velvet and blue silk, and closed the door to sleep with his new bride.

Soooo? I hope you all love me... XD feel free to tell me exactly how much. And your thoughts. ... beside the fact you have a love hate complex due to all my tense and often confusing cliffies. I'm sorry, but I can't make boring fiolee. It doesn't happen. I luves yous extras. Hehe... XD 3


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna's p.o.v.

I can't open my eyes. I'm scared, I can feel something against me, but I can't move. I can't speak, I can't breathe. What surprises me is I'm not panicking over the last one. I can't remember who I am... what I am. I'm not sure where I'm from... or if I'm even from anywhere. I can't remember what my blood lineage is. I feel like that's important. Something in me whispers human. Humans need to breathe. If I was human... am I dead now? Then it hit me.

Hunger.

Not a normal hunger for cake or ice cream, but something more... then I smell it. Blood. It's smells amazing... and I want it. The door keeping everything out opens and I see a woman, dressed in a black suit and heels.

"Come now, time to feed Fionna." I look at her, uncertain... then I think, and my voice lists out in an angelic tone.

"Is that me? I'm... Fionna?" She nods her head and pulls me up.

"What do you remember?" I look at her and I think one thing. Marshall. Find Marshall. His mother isn't trustworthy.

"Where's Marshall? And the better question is who is he?" The woman laughed and smiled.

"He's waiting for you. After you feed you'll go find your familiar. They have your memories."

"What if I pick the wrong one?"

"Well, you'll never remember who you were, or what you will be."

I nodded, fed and after I finished she handed me his shirt. I sniffed it experimentally. Mine. Mate. Find HIM. Listening to my instincts, I knew better than to hesitate and shot out, following my nose.

Lady of Evil's p.o.v.

I sat down, glad that the child left. I'm glad... my emotions are returning. This isn't good... Lady death said it was soon but I didn't think she meant now. I sat down, pondering on who will inherit the throne when I die. Marshall, or the human now turned vampire?

OK GUYS! I think I figured it all out. ... but the question is... have you? Heheh

... I'm sorry I took so long... my kindle sucks for typing and I got about halfway through this before I lost it. So I had to rewrite it and I realized I missed a scene once I got halfway through that chapter... so... mini chappie to keep you happy till my favorite helpful inspiration decides to let me finish the next one. Oh... and for all of you who gave me hints... thank you. It means a lot. Let's just say I decided on a familiar... and Marshall is not by any means happy with me...


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall p.o.v.

I was sitting in the familiar room. The place is huge, about the size of twelve of what the humans before the mushroom war called a 'football stadium'. There's three for each element, and one for each elemental affinity. Three affinities... shifters, ghosters, and guides. My familiar is a guide, he can speak to me at any time no matter the distance. He's surprisingly, the lowest class. Most higher vampires have a low class familiar to balance out the power. Ghosters are half spirit, and are used to keep your mental health safe, as well as guide you through the future. Ghosters are middle-class familiars and often go to middle class vampires. Shifters are almost demons, and are the highest class of familiar. They are also the royal families of each element. The only one who actually gets a firstborn royal making a king or queen is ruler of the Nightosphere. They can have multiple forms, though it's rare for them to have more than two, and even rarer to have a human one... and are often given to childe vampires, forever in tiny forms, the extremely weak or faint of heart, or those who have a perilous fate. They can turn occasionally too. My main reason for being here is because Fionna is halfway vampire now, and will find her familiar. What most don't know is the familiar beings are actually a kingdom, with a royal family. I was speaking with the fire elements. There's also water, wind, and earth. I thought the highest chances were either earth or fire. As we were talking, I asked the king about his son. Just as he was about to answer Fi popped in.

Fionna p.o.v.

"Hey Fio." I looked at the person speaking to me. He was beautiful... shaggy dark hair, pale skin, black demonic eyes. I looked harder as his scent caught on my nose. Mate.

"Marshall?" He nodded.

"Ready to find your familiar?" I nodded and went to the center of the huge area... the choosing circle. All affinities were out of sight. " follow your instincts and you'll find it."

"Marshall, how will I know if he's the right one?" He chuckled.

"Simple Fio. He or she will try to kill you on sight. You have to prove your stronger for them to accept you." I nodded, slightly worried, though that made sense.

"Oh. Okay." Suddenly I felt a jerking pull into the fire elements, towards the mountains, and I sprinted full force.

Marshall p.o.v.

I watched her run off, being pulled by her memory. I chuckled, till I looked up at where she was running to. The fire mountains... home of the most volatile beings of familiars... fire shifters. Oh Nightosphere... I ran off after her, weary of what's going to happen.

Fionna p.o.v.

I ran up the mountainside, ready to fight, and finding a binding tool. It's the form of a sword and I smiled. I may not remember personally, but my body knows this type of weapon. I don't need to think about it. I had just made it to where the top of the mountain would be, after about an hour of flitting to get here. Good thing I don't have to breathe... I look up and see a lake... of fire. My mind said I should be afraid, fire could hurt, even kill vampires. My instinct said walk. So I did, and I heard a whimper come from Marshall, who was trying to not stop me. I stepped on the fire tentatively, and was surprised to not only not burn, but I didn't sink either. I shrugged thinking it was just my power. Fire immunity. Okay. I walked crossed the lake and saw a huge red cavern, made of rubies. There was something black, with red flame for a mane and wings, as well as the tip of its hair, sitting in the corner. Dragon.

"Hi." It's eyes opened and focused on me immediately. I looked into the enchanting globes of molten lava before it opened its maw and roared, a flame springing forth on me. He seemed satisfied, as if he had destroyed me, and played back down.

"That was rude Mr. Dragon. Now I have to hurt you." The Dragon shot up three feet as if startled and really looked at me.

Dom's p.o.v.

In my dragon form I sat, looking at the new memories I acquired. I positively identified her. Fionna, the one meant to chain me. I growled, meeting her head on. She laughed and almost cut my neck with the binding tool. She pushed forward as I moved back trying to catch a weakness. Suddenly I sensed the vampire king here. I blew fire on her again in shock, for some reason I didn't like the scent of him on her. The Dragon half growled. Mate. Mine. ... I was confused. So I decided to fight harder.

Fionna p.o.v.

After hours of fighting the dragon seemed to tire and I chained it. As soon as I did the creature gave me my memories and spoke in my head. 'Your command, Fionna?' I looked at him hard.

"Yea. Change into your other form. Your dragon is kinda huge. Hahaha..." As he did, I saw a human form. Black jeans, black and red striped shirt, black leather jacket, black and red striped hair in the same fashion of Marshall's, red skin with black fire going down his skin like tattoos, making dragons in tribal on his neck, writs, and from his bunched up shirt, one covered his back as well. Pitch black eyes. Demonic eyes.

"Hi. I'm Dom. Your new familiar." Then he kissed me.

Oh I managed a double update. I might even get a triple update at this rate. Consider my amazing timing a way of apologising for lack of updates for any of my work... 3 you all! Read, and if you have anything to say at all, please review! Remember to keep it nice though... I already have Dom throwing flames around... he doesn't need your help. Hahaha...


	9. Chapter 9

Marshall's p.o.v.

I stood in complete shock as the Dragon Prince kissed her. She's mine... why isn't she pushing him off? I took another step and she shoved him off of her.

"What are you doing? I'm a mated girl!" He laughed.

"I know but things are about to get real complicated. You see, law dictates that because I'm your familiar, you have to be the next Lady of Evil... and I'm supposed to be your mate. So you have both of us. Unlike vampire-kind, it's normal for two males to share a female in my culture. Females are rulers, males are subservient. Our jobs are to protect, guard, and well... please females in any way we can. Marshall isn't going to like it but he's stuck. Within hours our bonding mark will show and you'll want to keep me around." I decided to speak up now.

"So how are we going to keep her? Vampire law refuses the sharing of females, we happen to be really territorial. Your my true mate Fi. I can't live without you, and you can't live without him. They won't be happy. ... and I need to talk to mother. I'm not letting her stick that necklace on you." Dom chuckled.

"She won't need it. Have you looked at her eyes? The blue is ringed in violet."

Fionna's p.o.v.

I tried to take everything in. Marshall isn't trying to kill Dom for the kiss, they both seem to not mind sharing me... I'm not okay with that. Cake always said to never be with more than one guy. It makes you look like a slut. Suddenly I felt tears in my eyes... and I ran. I heard both of them yell for me but I flitted away before they could stop me. I suddenly found myself in a black and red room, and red eyes starring at me.

"Hello Lady Evil." The woman walked out of the shadows, and looked at me.

"Dear, just call me mother. I won't mind. Why are you crying dear? Did my son or your familiar upset you? I'll have the problem fixed." I looked at her. She is the current ruler of the Nightosphere. She can fix it. I'm sure.

"They want to share me. Like I'm some slut they can just pass back and forth..." Lady Evil, or mom now... wow it feels weird calling her that, looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Sweetie, sit down and have some tea. I'm going to go talk to the boys and see what's going on. Then I'll figure out what to do to make everything better ok?" I nodded.

"Thank you... mom."

Lady Evil's p.o.v.

I smiled at that. She called me mom. Maybe I can reconnect with my son. ... who is being an idiot. There really isn't any need to share her. She's his true mate... wait a minute... what if it was Dom? I let out a little sigh as I walk, afraid my suspicion is true. Then they would have to share her. Dom, being a dragon, would have imprinted on her. Damned shifters always making more problems than they fix. I walk in the main room, and sure enough, Marshall and Dom are arguing.

"It isn't my fault she's upset Marshall. I don't choose my imprint. It's natural. It keeps me close to her, and I become anything she needs, a brother, protector, lover. Anything. I don't live for anything but her."

"Dom, she's my mate. You can't have her. It's bad enough that you upset her by forcing her to share. She didn't know what anything means. You also freaked her out about her eyes. She doesn't know what her destiny is... unlike us. She's scared. Now we can't find her and you better pray to your deity that she isn't hurt!"

"Shows how much you know about us. We don't have a God. And she is fine, I would know if she got hurt. I can feel it. She's calm and contemplating right now."

I decided to step in now.

"I would hope so. That tea is meant to keep transitioning people calm." Upon seeing me, Dom keeled and Marshall yawned.

"Hello mother. What do you want?" I gave an icy glare.

"I want to know why my future daughter has this impression that you're trying to make her a slut." Both of their eyes widened. Maybe they weren't aware of what happened?

After three hours of the two boys explaining in detail what happened, I knew what to do.

"I need to talk to Fionna. You," I said, pointing to Dom, "will wait in your new chambers till shortly before nightfall tomorrow to welcome your new mistress in her full vampiric glory. You" I pointed to my son this time, "are coming with me to make sure she gets her final dosage of venom, and to help me explain her new delicate situation." For once, they both nodded without arguing and did what they were told.

Fionna's p.o.v.

I finished the whole pot of tea and Mortis, was keeping me company when Marshall and mom walked in.

"Fionna, honey, I know you are really confused, so Marshall, you, and I need to have a talk." I nodded, and accepted her hand, and when I blinked, I found myself in the throne room. After sitting down and three hours of explanation, I understood that I simply had two mates. A vampire, demon, or shifter is only born with half a soul, making said being extremely dangerous, volatile, and often evil. Until they find their mate. Their mate has the missing half of their soul and upon meeting, gives the other half, making a bond. Once bound, they are mated for life. Problem is, I had the equivalent of two souls. Mine, half of Marshall's, and half of Dom's. This gave me two mates. I was getting stared at from Marshall, and I started feeling the beginning of lust flow through my veins.

Marshall's p.o.v.

I gave an inconspicuous look to my mother, telling her me and Fionna had to leave. She nodded and dismissed us, teleporting us to our room. Fionna latched on to my bite, licking and sucking.

"Mmmh... Fio, I really love that but we can't. You're going to be in too much pain from the bite. Don't worry, you'll get off from the pleasure dose before it happens." I let out a little chuckle as she blushes, then I lick her neck, making her have a slight remembrance of pleasure beforehand. Then I bite her, feeling her fall apart for me in my arms.

Fionna's p.o.v.

I screamed out in pleasure unintentionally. Then I felt the pain, and I realized Marshall was right. It felt like liquid fire that I wasn't immune to in my veins. I let out another scream, this one of pain, before it all went black.

Lady Evil's p.o.v.

I was sitting in my throne room reading ' How To: Train Your Evil Apprentice For Beginners' when Dom started freaking out.

"What in all the Nightosphere is going on?!" I didn't look up, not did I jump at the screaming coming from the room upstairs.

"Fionna's simply going through transition."

Unknown p.o.v.

I waited for the king to be done biting her and to pass out. Little did they know, I was waiting. They were all guilty, all sinners. They all need purified. This will not be tolerated. They have existed long enough. The girl is a danger to my kind and is impure. It's time to right the wrongs.

Wow... so before I added this note, there were 1,337 words. Uhh... so I'm gonna warn you guys. New character isn't very A.T. themed, but I felt the need to add them due to Marshall Lee's particular nature. I know my verse is going a little too o.c. for some people and I'm sorry, but I felt the need to make it more my own because the plot I have in mind doesn't really fit the general A.T. idea-ology. Please forgive me. Also I apologise to anyone who also reads my other fics. I've been a little stumped and a lot busy so I haven't really gotten to them yet but I promise I will start working on them as soon as possible. Peace~ Vampiresdragonsong123


	10. Chapter 10

Uhh... there's some... stuff in this chapter. When I say stuff I mean a uhh... *cough* three some*cough* it's not too elaborate cause I didn't feel too comfortable writing it, but my muse demands it of me. Sooo... enjoy.

Unknown's p.o.v.

I waited till I knew the impure were asleep. I silently mourned the loss of my progeny, as I stealthily walked towards their resting place. Suddenly the door opened, and the Dragon... thing froze upon seeing me. He growled.

"I don't know who in all of Nightosphere you are but you better step away from my mated." As he said so I sensed him beginning the change, his eyes glowing the color of hell-fire. I slowly pulled out my blades, the fire of the pure making them violet. My white and violet wings sprouted out, making light metal tinkling sounds.

"My name, you foolish mortal impure, is Azarath. Humans before your petty war called me Azrael. But the girl that's been made impure, on the bed? She would call me mother." Just then, the male with my progeny woke, and I was forced to flee. I opened my speaker towards my mated.

"Is it done?"

"... no. The secondary male in the bed, the one who tainted her woke first. I was interrupted by the Draconian Prince. He also has a claim on her. Things are proven difficult. What do you order to do?"

"... kill them all. The female is dangerous now. She was meant to destroy evil. Now she is evil. Her eyes are violet."

"Yes. As you wish... Michael."

Fionna's p.o.v.

I shot awake, and everything was clear... who I was. What I was. I never was human. I was an Angel. And my parents, they were the two highest commanders short of Lucifer himself. We are all in danger. I blinked my violet eyes, and my familiar startled me, sending violet flames out of my hands.

"Holy Glob!"

"Mistress! What the Nightosphere!? You almost destroyed my mating gift!" I looked at him curiously.

"Mating gift?" He blushed.

"Uhh... yea. It's custom to give you something you find of value in order to gain your favor as a mate, so you can accept me... so when can complete the mating." He blushed harder and pulled out a box in blue and silver wrapping with a crimson bow. I picked it up and opened it carefully. Inside was a cute not so little ball of fluff. I picked it up and it was a black and white rabbit with red eyes, and fangs. (Bunnicula... it's a book I read, it's essentially a vampire rabbit that eats color for those of you who haven't read it...) He looked at me hungry, and I held the bow towards him curiously, delighted when he drank the red from the bow.

"Awww, he's simply delightful!"

"I'm glad you enjoy him my queen. He's a vampiric rabbit. Very rare. I thought you would accept it considering your old hat."

"Thank you... random question, why hasn't my mark you told me about come yet? And why are you calling me your queen?" At this he blushed harder, and bowed to prevent looking at me.

"Well, my queen... you are the queen. The next Lady Evil. And your mark hasn't come because... well... to put it bluntly, my queen... we haven't had sex to complete the binding." At that I blushed.

"Oh. ... umm... this is slightly awkward, but when is that supposed to happen exactly?" Suddenly I felt Marshall wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck before speaking.

"Well, there's a reason why we are in a California king bed my dear. We all need space on the bed." At this, both the guys chuckle and I turn red.

"Can I at least eat first?" Dom is immediately sitting on my lap, facing me.

"Would you like to bite my neck or my wrist?" I was kinda shocked.

"Dom, no offense but I don't want to eat you." He looked down, and he seemed hurt. "Whats wrong?" Marshall spoke up.

"Fio, it's upsetting him that you don't want to feed from him. It says that you consider him not even an option."

"He isn't food Marshall, he's my other mate!" Marshall smirked.

"Exactly. His job is to please you. In any capacity. Feeding is... well, erotic for vampires Fi. He wants you to enjoy it, and trusts you to not kill him so he can enjoy it too." I still must have looked uncertain and a little uncomfortable, because Dom spoke up.

"Please Fionna? I wish to make you happy. Being fed will please you." I relented, and seeing his happy face as he leaned forward, baring his neck really made me hungry. I bit gently, and with each pull he let out a little moan, and that got me a little excited. I pulled the blood faster and he seemed out lightly.

"Not too much more love, you'll weaken him." I let go and watched as his would closed. I picked up the last of the blood, and he whimpered in pleasure, turning me on. Marshall and him must have sensed it because Dom let out a low growl, and Marshall hissed. Next thing I knew I was on the bed, being keeled over by both of them. Marshall looked at Dom, and they both nodded. Marshall teased my chin up and kissed me, making me moan while Dom was quickly undressing me. As soon as I was bare I shivered and tried to cover myself.

"Don't. I want to see you." Dom made me take my arms off of me, and I looked up seeing his dragon slit eyes. He was panting, and his muscles were coiling and uncoiling, showing his lean body, trim waist, that 'v' line fit guys have and... Ohmyglob... he's nude. I blushed hard and he chuckled. Marshall left and three seconds later was nude behind me.

"Are you ready love?" I nodded. Suddenly, I felt Marshall coaxing me around, and he looked at me. I suddenly got an idea, and as Dom started to prepare me, I decided to play with Marshall some.

Marshall's p.o.v.

I was shocked when Fi decided to lick me. It started on my neck and I let out a hiss. She went lower slowly, and my skin tingled as she went lower. She was on my lower waist when Dom leaned over into her ear. I could hear him whispering to her to taste me, it would make it easier for her later. She seemed to enjoy that thought and she let out a purr, then licked me from base to tip. I lurched back, instinctively grabbing the sheets.

"Oh glob, Fi! Yesss..."

Fionna's p.o.v.

I purred at the sound of Marshall keening out in pleasure. I decided to take it further when Dom did, spurring me on. It felt great, and I took Marshall fully in and he cried out even louder, panting even though he didn't need to breathe. Next thing I know he's pulling me off gently and turning me around, only to be given a passionate kiss by Dom before I'm being filled. The feeling isn't normal, and slightly uncomfortable. I rock forward and back lightly only to gasp into the kiss and hearing Marshall practically screaming to glob. Dom chuckled then entered me. I gasped in surprise and nearly lost my control. I felt too full. Way too full, just when I thought something had to give, both Marshall and Dom thrust hard and deep making me scream. Marshall hissed and Dom let out something between a hiss and a growl, and they both went hard, as fast as they could manage to keep me in total bliss. I fell apart four times, and my fifth set them off as well. Dom bit the side of my neck free of Marshall's bite. Marshall bit Dom. We all collapsed in a pile, Dom careful to roll his heat off of me so I can cool off with Marshall's cold skin. I purred, then went back to sleep.

Dom's p.o.v.

Just as we finished, I used my magicks to pull a blanket over all of us, purring in content when my mark appeared on both of them, and Marshall's Mark settled on me.

"Fionna's gonna have to mark us when she wakes up." Marshall hummed in agreement. Suddenly a small knock sounded, and I appeared clothes on, and opened it growling. The current Lady of Evil stood there.

"Good, you two are awake and she's sleeping. We have a problem."

So... double update? Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

_well, guys, I won't lie to you. That last scene was extremely awkward for me to write, and it ended up awkward. I'll try my best for that to not happen again. anyways, the best apology is another update. This may be extremely short, but it makes the transition easier. So here Ya go. _

Lady of Evil's p.o.v.

"Okay, why in all of the Nightosphere are the angels claiming we destroyed their progeny and they demand your destruction?" Marshall's eyes looked slightly panicked, and Dom looked a little confused.

"Well, Lady Evil, apparently, Fionna's not human. Never has been. She's kinda angelic." Marshall let out a growl at Dom.

"And just how long have you known that?" Dom looked down.

"Uhh... bout fifteen minutes maybe? Her mom kinda showed up to kill her and she isn't happy at her becoming the next Lady of Evil." I got a thoughtful look from both boys.

"Her eyes are violet. Her wings should be sprouting. Why isn't she going full angelic to claim the right of balance?" I looked at Marshall who had spoken, and thought rather hard.

"She's vampiric. Her body won't change until confronted by the angelic host. That's why they came in her sleep. Once those wings sprout, it's illegal for them to harm her."

Marshall's p.o.v.

Dom looked at me.

"You are so not gonna like this dude, but we have to visit your uncle." I growled. I really want nothing to do with him. Everyone knows it. He'll tell my father about Fionna... we can't allow that.

"Not happening."

"But Marshall, he's technically an Angel. He could save her."

"No. My father is unpredictable, and I'm not letting him near her. Absolutely not. We have to think of something else." Mom looked at me.

"Well, should I just have her taken to the Demon Lord himself?" I let out a large hiss.

"Fine. We have to go then. When to leave?"

"When she wakes." I nod and we all sit, contemplating what we will need to take with us into the darkest ring of the Nightosphere to find my uncle Lucifer.


End file.
